


Stuff and thingies for fun

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Stuff and little things [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Fallout: New Vegas, Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something my mind made me do, and I saw a meme online so I had to do it. Ah, I might fill it with bullcrap but you don't mind, do you? Anyway, this will be just some silly little thing and I don't mind if you use the idea in your work :) I mean, I just found it and used it too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff and thingies for fun

**Companion Name:** Ivory Nuvi'sal (wish-soul, soul that was wished for)

 **Race, Class, & Specialization:** Elf, Mage, Rift mage/Elemental specialist

 **Varric’s Nickname for them:** Apple

 _Varric: She eats apples like there's no tomorrow. Ya know, I think she was a horse in her last life. Or a halla._  
_Solas: I saw you bribing her with an apple just so she could tell you why she has ice in her hair._  
_Varric: Hey! I need to get book research material from somewhere!_

\-----

_How they are recruited:_

After Solas asks the Inquisitor to look for the magical artifacts, they can find her in the house close to the Redcliff farms tinkering with one. Wearing a hood and a mask so she could conceal her face, she reveals that she wanted to activate the artifact so it could protect the farms. Inquisitor, believing/non-believing her, can ask her to remove her mask and hood to which she reacts cheekily and uses Fade step to run away. Solas points out that she did, in fact, tell the truth and activated the artifact.

**Ivory: You want to see my face, do you? Well, as flattering as that might be, I have to be going now. You know, children to steal, blood rituals to do.**

After the Inquisitor leaves the house, they see some of the farmers trying to fight the wolves (may still happen, even after Trouble with the wolves was completed) and losing, only to be saved by a mysterious figure dressed in blue and black, her mask and hood all but forgotten. One of the wolves changes into a Rage demon, but won't do much damage because Ivory freezes him. Inquisitor can help in a fight, to which Ivory approves later.

After the fight, Ivory looks around, suddenly scared and anxious since her face and race has been revealed. With blood pouring out of her nose, she ask the Inquisitor for a handkerchief. Inquisitor may comment on the snow in her hair, prompting her to laugh but she answers him honestly.  
After a short chat, the Inquisitor can invite her to join the Inquisition to which she agrees, but only after she heals the farmers. She promises to meet with the Inquisitor after. When prompted to talk to her for the first time, she will be seen talking to Cassandra and offering to heal the mages and templars that seek refuge in Haven.

__\-----_ _

**Where they are in Haven:** Sitting next to the smithy on the crate, watching horses

 **Where they are in Skyhold:** Sitting next to the fireplace, close to Varric/in the garden

__\-----_ _

**Things they Generally Approve of:** Ivory approves of lawful, merciful choices. If the Inquisitor is an elf and shows they still believe in elven gods, most decisions they make will end up with her approving of them. Being sarcastic in the right moment may also help with raising her approval. She approves of siding with the mages and making them allies, but has nothing against them being conscripted.

 **Things they Generally Disapprove of:** She disapproves of the Chantry, the Circle, and the Templar order. Siding with Templar order and making them allies can earn massive disapproval. Also, forsaking elven gods, or simply calling them legends can earn moderate disapproval. Being neutral or thinking about several situations in black and white will lose approval.

__=====_ _

**Feelings on Templars:** She does not dislike the Templars, just the lyrium leash they have to endure. She knows there are good and bad templars, but calling them 'Order' makes her laugh. She is cruel to red templars, and when she sees them using someone innocent, she ends up being furious, sending ice and fire at them.

 **Feelings on Mages:** Ivory believes in freedom for all, so her views on mages are pretty plain. let them be free. Many do not agree with her for that matter. Seeing rebel mages, she tries her best to help them, even if she knows it won't work.

**Ivory: I don't know what to tell you. To me... templars seems like they did not know better, but they do have a choice. And the mages? Closed inside the golden cage? That is not a life I would wish to live. Both sides are full of faults, but mages had no means to defend themselves. You try to defend yourself with magic, and they automatically brand you a traitor, heretic, or blood mage and kill you where you stand.**

__=====_ _

**Friends in the Inquisition:** Ivory gets along with Varric, Dorian, Iron Bull, Blackwall and even Cassandra. Cole sees her as a kind of a 'mother-figure' in his life, which amuses Sera since he considers Varric as his 'father-figure'. Blackwall regards her with cool attitude which later changes. Dorian often banters with her, blending his sassy attitude with her calm and kind one. When she first saw Iron Bull she didn't know how to react to him, but after he offered her a ride on his shoulders, they became best friends. He can be seen in the gardens of Val Royeaux, lifting her up and allowing her to steal apples.

 **Rivals in the Inquisition:** She does not have many rivals but she can't befriend Vivienne. Hers and Ivory's views on Templars and Mages are too different, and she thinks Vivienne is a bitch for using people. Solas and her have a shaky friendship, most likely because he does not believe in Elven gods and calls Dalish 'nothing more but children'. She does not like Sera either, but can tolerate her.

 **Romanceable?:** Ivory is romanceable with male human, qunari, elf and dwarven Inquisitor. If unromanced, she chooses to stay close to Varric and he, out of friendship, promises to find her a 'partner' (if Fenris was unromanced and/or Carver is alive, he will mention them) completely disregarding her feelings for him. She does not seem saddened by that and if asked, she tells the Inquisitor she likes the challenge. After seeing Bianca and Varric interact together, and if her friendship with Inquisitor is high, she will ask the Inquisitor for advice. If the Inquisitor tells her to stop pursuing him (because he is in love with another) she will stop and moves out to the garden (Varric will disapprove), but if the Inquisitor tells her to do what her heart tells her to, she will stay close to Varric and continue her attempts to show him her true feelings.

__=====_ _

**Inner Circle Quests:**

_Side mission 1_ : Ivory wants books, lot of them. She will timidly request that the Inquisitor goes with her to look for them in 5 different locations. One in Emerald Graves, Emprise du Lion, The Hissing Wastes, Western approach and Storm Coast. If you bring Ivory to these locations, she will make different comment on each and thanks the Inquisitor for helping her this way.

**Ivory: Oh, thank the Creators! You found it! Oh my, oh my, so many things I can learn! Thank you so much Inquisitor, for bringing me here.**

_Side mission 2 **:**_ After the 'Here Lies The Abyss' quest, Ivory will tell you that she's worried about the clans close to Anderfels. She is anxious, and nervous, and scared, actually collapsing in front of the Inquisitor, revealing that she has not slept or ate in days. She asks the Inquisitor to send a message to the keeper Mithraan who is the closest one, and she confesses he is her father who does not know she exists. The last time she saw him, she was sixteen and just got her vallaslin after the clan decided to leave her, because they already had a mage in their ranks. She then promptly faints in the Inquisitors arms.

**Ivory: I'm so sorry... that I bother you with this my friend *pants*... but I just wish to know if he's alright. *pants, wheeze* If he forgot about me even existing, that's alright... just... warn them... please?**

After this a War Table mission is unlocked. It involves getting in contact with the Laventin clan, which moved closer to the Emerald graves.

Cullen or Leliana can be used. Josephine locked.

They return and say that the Laventin clan was attacked and several members were seen carrying the wounded. Inquisition soldiers helped them and now the leader, Keeper Mithraan, wants to meet the Inquisitor. When speaking to Ivory, she expresses fear of going with the Inquisitor but agrees nevertheless, because she wanted to see her family, those who forgot about her. Inquisitor can ask her what she meant by 'forgot' but she won't answer him, instead she uses fade step and runs away.

After you take Ivory with you to Emerald Graves, two elves will greet you, not noticing Ivory in the slightest, who again wears the mask and hood. The elves shrug it off and instead they ask of the Inquisitor to follow them. When inside, Ivory walks close to the Inquisitor (if the Inquisitor flirted with her, they can hold her hand , touch her lower back or her shoulder ). The Keeper Mithraan appears grateful but after a small chat, he reveals that his daughter was taken from him when she was sixteen, and he asks the Inquisitor if he ever heard about her or saw her. Ivory, still close to the Inquisitor, lowers her hood and takes of her mask. It's on the Inquisitor how the scene will play out.

**Dialogue Options:**

Option 1: Tell Keeper Mithraan that you know nothing of his daughter. (Ivory slightly approves, later though, she can be found crying in the garden of Skyhold.)

Option 2: Reveal that Ivory is the lost daughter. (Romance Option. Ivory greatly approves, thanking the Inquisitor with a kiss on the cheek.)

Option 3: Tell the Keeper that she is dead. (Ivory slightly approves, same reaction as in option 1.)

Option 4: Tell the Keeper that you do not care. (Ivory greatly disapproves, she runs out of the camp.)

No matter what Option you choose, the Keeper will reward you for keeping the clan safe and offers you a Golden Halla mount. Back at Skyhold, you can speak to Ivory again. If you chose Option 4 and your approval is too low, she will leave the Inquisition, but wishes the Inquisitor well. If you chose Option 1,2, or 3, Ivory is upset and you can comfort her. There you are given the option to kiss her and begin a romantic relationship. Ivory accepts it and kisses the Inquisitor back with fervor.

=====

**Companion quest:**

If you're in a romantic relationship with Ivory, she will be found later arguing with Sera in the tavern. Sera will call her dense and Ivory swears at her in elvish, running away. Cole runs after her and tries to calm her down but she shrugs him off and fade steps away. Inquisitor may ask Cole or Sera what got into Ivory to which Sera scoffs and leaves and Cole shrugs and tells him that he cannot say.

Later, when the Inquisitor leaves to their tower to sleep, they'll find Ivory curled in the sheets, seemingly deeply asleep. As the Inquisitor moves around, she slowly stirs until she wakes up and kisses them on the cheek. Inquisitor then may ask about her outburst with Sera, to which her mood drops desperately and she excuses herself.

Not being able to sleep, the Inquisitor will follow the snowy foot prints on the ground, leading him out to the lower courtyard. There you have options on how to greet her and ask her what's this been about, but she will interrupt the Inquisitor. She has a surprise and she want's them to see it.

You'll be taken to the Crestwood, close to the lake not far from the cave where you met Hawke and their Warden ally. Turns out Ivory talked about the Inquisitor to Cole and Sera decided to tease her, calling her 'too elfy'. Ivory admits that she was always alone and never in a relationship but she wishes that this one would work out. She confesses her love to the Inquisitor and kisses them on the lips.

**Ivory: I was always only an apostate, a knife-ear, a slave... but it all turned out well in the end, didn't it? I got to meet you, and others, and I got to see my father again. But... but the only home I'll ever need is you. I never knew that someone can make me feel this way, someone so different from me... but... you're my home. And I love you... always.**

The Inquisitor then can accept or decline her confession and kisses her in return. If accepted, the Inquisitor will officially enter a relationship with Ivory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I wish you luck~


End file.
